


Birds of Prey

by Secret_Writer21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Gangs, M/M, Married Characters, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Polyamory, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Writer21/pseuds/Secret_Writer21
Summary: A bunch of unconventional people meet in an unconventional place(Subject to change)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Birds of Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, just gonna leave this with you all and then when I finish the fic I'll put it up on a week to week basis. I hope you enjoy what's gonna happen here.

There were screens everywhere, leaving almost no wall uncovered. A man sits behind the screen with a cup of coffee in his hands, unblinking. The door creaks open and another walks in. “You’ve been sitting here for a while, come to bed.” The man mumbles as he wraps his arms around his shoulder. 

The one in front of the computer doesn’t respond as he takes a sip of his coffee and leans back into his arms. “It’s all coming together... just a couple more days.” He mumbles and puts the cup down. 

“Are you coming back to bed?” The other sounds a lot more excited now over the prospect of his partner coming to lay down with him. “It’s cold without you.” 

The man moves the cup away and stands up while pushing the chair back. He’s not all that intimidating to look at, but he is cunning and incredibly smart. All these people playing into his hands without even knowing his name. It’s stimulating to him. 

The two walks down a hallway and into a room shrouded in darkness but there is enough light to make out the bed in the middle and dressers on either side. They climb into bed together and the smaller man pulls the other to his chest and kisses his head. “It’s all coming together. Your information is good too.” He mumbles into the other’s hair. 

The other hums happily and nuzzles into his chest. “I’m glad I can be useful to you. You’ve been working too hard watching over them. I already have one half with me.” 

“I know but you’re not with them every hour of every day.” The other chuckles and rubs his head into the other’s hair. “Let’s not concern ourselves with it tonight ok. I thought you said you were tired.” 

“I am...” he mumbles and closes eyes as the two drift off to sleep together. One stayed awake and thought to himself. 

It’s all working out just as he planned.


End file.
